To Kill A Mocking Jay
by Canadian Reiner
Summary: A Supernatural and Hunger Games crossover. Winchester brothers live with their father in District 12, it is the year of the Quarter Quell and Dean will do anything to make sure Sam stays safe, but how will they deal with the new twist the government has thrown in? Will Dean be able to keep Sam safe from this? No slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, this is my first fan fiction so bear with me! leave comments on how you liked it (or if you didn't i guess, that's cool too :) just don't be too hard on me, first try at this) and tell me if i should continue this.**

**I don't own any of the characters, just borrowing them!**

**Notes: Sam is 12 and Dean is 16**

To Kill A Mocking jay, Chapter 1

Dean awoke early in the mourning, early enough that he would be the only conscious person in the house. carefully and quietly getting out of bed as not to wake his little brother Sam, he got ready for the hunt. As he stepped off of the bed he accidentally stepped on the family's, well….. sam's cat, ruby's, tail making her squeal and hiss in annoyance, scratching dean's leg. He has so badly wanted to throw that thing in the streets for a long time now, but sam loved the stupid thing and if a cat made sam's life a little happier, dean would certainly put up with it.

"Ga! oww!" Dean hissed. "yeah, same to you…stupid cat." he said as he nursed his now stinging leg.

"D'n?" Sam groggily slurred

"Great, now you woke him up." Dean muttered under his breath. "Yeah, Sammy, sorry buddy…just…you're thing attacked me again."

"Her name is Ruby." sam retorted sleepily.

"Yeah well, tell Ruby if she keeps laying at my side of the bed then she's going to get stepped on."

"It's the only place that doesn't have a draft."

Dean sighed at that, because he hated the fact that their house continually looked like it was going to collapse, and was filled with holes that apparently made Ruby the cat feel uncomfortably cold at night. However Dean was more concerned about the fact that it made his little brother uncomfortably cold, even though sam never said anything, Dean could sometimes hear Sam's teeth chattering on particularly nasty nights. It made dean's insides twist, because he couldn't do anything accept scoot closer and pull their one and only thin, scratchy blanket tighter around themselves.

"Dean?" sam said after a moment of silence from them both.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to go hunting today?"

"It will only be for a little while today sammy, i gotta feed us somehow."

"Ok, I understand" sam responded, trying his best to sound nonchalant, however Dean could hear the fear in his brothers voice. Normally Dean would tell Sam that he needed to be tough to make it in District 12, but today fear was normal, was expected, especially because this was the year of the quarter quell and that meant the government could throw in any sick curveball that they wanted, and Dean didn't blame Sam for being scared, heck he was a little scared too, because today was Reaping day, and another two kids were going to be walked off to their deaths, and he prayed to God that neither were going to be him or Sam.

"…But I'm scared." Dean almost didn't hear it, it was so quiet. He leaned down and touched the side of Sam's head.

"I know bud, but it's gonna be fine, you're name's only in there once."

"You should have let me make a deal with Crowley" Crowley, District 12's Head Peace Keeper, The King, he likes to call himself. Crowley makes deals with kids who are eligible for the games, he exchanges small amounts of money, food, or a favour for putting your name in the bowl 10 more times. Like making a deal with the devil, Dean has only ever done it once, when their father John hadn't come home from one of his hunts for a few days and they were both starving.

"That's never going to happen sam, not as long as i'm around. Thats why i have to go and hunt a nice turkey to celebrate another year of not getting reaped, huh?"

"Ok…."

"Good, now go back to sleep, i'll be back by the time you wake up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Dean got back to the house the sun had almost fully risen in the sky. He opened the door, feeling defeated, because he had only caught a single squirrel, well… at least sam would eat. Although Dean knew Sam would make Dean split the squirrel for everyone. Setting the squirrel down on the table, Dean went to wake Sam up.

He placed a hand Sam's shoulder and shook. "Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up."

"Hmm, yeah in a minute." Sam replied, not opening his eyes.

"No, now, we have to get ready for the ceremony."

"But all i have is a ratty t-shirt, i'll get in trouble."

Dean walked over to his side of the bed, bent down and pulled out a box. He reached in and pulled a a light blue dress shirt. The shirt was worn, with the collar stitched what had to be 10 or more times, and some of the bottom buttons missing, but it was relatively clean.

"Here" Dean said, tossing the shirt at Sam's chest. "You can wear my old one, won't fit me anymore and i figured you'll be needing something to try and trick people into thinking you clean up well."

"Thanks." Sam said quietly ignoring Dean's small jab, a small smile playing on his lips, he felt some pride in wearing his big brothers old shirt, like maybe someday he would be just like Dean, and do half of what Dean does for the family.

"Dean! Sam! are you two almost ready to go?! John, their father, yelled from the other bedroom.

"Yes Sir! They both said in union.

"Come on Sammy, let's get ready."


	2. The Reaping

Chapter 2- The Reaping

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long! i just started school again and it's been a crazy month! I'll try to do better for next chapter. **

**And i don't own anything, just using all this for my creative ramblings.**

**Leave reviews for any ideas or tell me if you like/disliked it!**

After Dean took an icy bath and got dressed in a plain white dress shirt which was fairly new, faded black pants, and a dark green tie, which was a hand me down from their father. He went into the kitchen to wait for Sam. When he walked in he saw John seated at the table working on the latest weapon for his hunting trips, a knife made of sharpened metal he probably stole from the mines at work, and a handle made of carved wood he got from the woods. It had strange markings all down the handle which looked like a language Dean had never seen. He decided he would ask his dad about it after the reaping, best to leave him be until he wasn't visibly shaking with apprehension. Dean rarely ever saw John scared, but today he could potentially lose a child, and that was the scariest thing in the world. But Dean would never let Sam go to the games, ever.

"What is taking your brother so long?" John asked nervously, the question riddled with uneasiness.

Dean shrugged unknowingly.

"Sammy! The makeup looks fine, get down here so we can go!" Dean yelled toward the bedrooms.

"Just gimme a second!" Sam hollered back.

"If he doesn't get out here in one minute i'm gonna go and get him myself, and he is not going to like that." John muttered through his teeth.

Not wanting another fight, especially today, Dean walked into his and Sam's room. What he saw made him almost crack up. Dean's shirt looked about three sizes to big and lay baggy over Sam's shoulders. Some of the buttons on the shirt were in the wrong holes, and his attempt at his small dark blue tie was adorable, haphazardly tied into a sideways double knot.

"Sammy, you know buttons have an order right? you cant just put them where ever you want."

"Deeean, come on, I don't know how to do this!" Sam said as he fiddled with the tie some more.

"Uggh, this is stupid!" He yelled in exasperation.

"Can't argue with you on that one little brother." Dean admitted, bending down to re-do the mess of a buttons.

"But luckily you have me to clean up your messes for you." He teased, untying Sam's tie.

"Here, like this." Dean finished the the knot perfectly.

"Dean?" Sam asked curiously. "where did you learn to do this so good?"

Dean had a small smile on his face as he answered, "Mom taught me. When i was a few years younger than you actually." Their mother had died in a mine fire when Dean was only 7, and Sam occasionally asked about her, being only 3 at the time and not old enough to remember a whole lot about her.

"Mom? why not dad, he's the guy" Sam stated innocently.

"Who do you think did his ties every year?" Dean responded, straightening Sam's tie and ruffling his hair. "Now come on, or dad's gonna use that fancy new knife of his on us."

Sam smiled, running ahead of his brother.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The closer they got to the hall of justice, the closer Sam seemed to walk next to Dean, eventually grabbing a hold onto the side of Dean's shirt. looking down at Sam, Dean creased his forehead, _'still so small for his age_', he thought, just coming up about 3 inches below Dean's shoulders. '_Probably gonna be taller than me, wouldn't that be ironic.' _

"Alright boys, i'll see you after the ceremony. Come straight back, no kidding around." John commanded.

"Yes sir." both boys responded, Sam slightly distractedly. After their dad walked away, Dean bent down to look Sam in the eyes.

"All you have to do is give them your hand to take the smallest amount of blood ok Sam? It doesn't hurt, and i'll meet you right here after this is all done."

Sam didn't respond, he just continued to stare all around him. He had never been in the chaos of children before, simply standing in the sidelines with their father while Dean went in alone. He seemed to be trying to look at each and everyone's face, as if attempting to find solace in their features, but to his dismay all the kids looked either terrified or unthinkably board.

"Sam." Dean repeated more sternly "Look at me."

With a creased brow and pursed lips Sam looked up. "We'll be fine, don't worry." And with that Dean gave same a rare hug, completely enveloping Sam's unusually small stature with his unusually large one, and pushed him towards the 12 year old line while walking toward his own age group.

After getting their blood taken, the brothers were standing in their respective age groups, each craning their necks to look for the other, with no luck. Then, District 12's escort Garth walked out onto the stage.

"Welcome to the 75th annual Hunger Games, I hope y'all are as excited as I am!"

Garth has never had the best grammar. In District 12, he is considered quite strange, as all of the Capitol people are, but Garth was out there even for Capitol standards, probably why he got assigned to be District 12's escort. However, Sam and Dean had never found him offensive like the others, even likeable in some ways, but to them he would still always be the one every year to come up on stage and say how excited he was to pick the names and walk off with the children who were sure to die. He knew it, Sam and Dean knew it, everyone knew it, the Capitol people were always going to be despised here and they didn't seem to care.

"And what a year to be eligible for the Games! on the Quarter Quell! Now, without anymore yammering on, I will announce what treat the Capitol has cooked up for the Quarter Quell this year."

Garth reached into his blue Swede fringed jacket and pulled out a golden envelope, he somewhat clumsily opened it up and smiled with enthusiasm.

"This year, the Capitol has decided that instead of sending one boy and one girl to compete in the games, every odd district will send two girls and every even district will send two boys!" Garth yelled into the mike excitedly, eliciting no response from the crowd. Everyone just stared forward blankly. Some of the girls noticeably relaxed and the ones with brothers or other loved ones remaining tense and worried.

_'__Fan-freaking-tastic'_ Dean thought. His stomach twisting at the announcement. Although the chances of both brothers being reaped was unlikely, it was now a looming possibility.

A single bowl was brought out onto the stage, it's appearance even more intimidating now that it was alone, it seemed bigger than previous years, like it was puffing out it's chest needing to prove something, daring you to challenge it's determined victims. Garth started to speak again.

"Now for the fun part, let's see who's the lucky tributes." He walked to the bowl, his lanky form curling over it, closed his eyes and plucked a name out.

"This year's first tribute is…."

"Dean Winchester!"

Everything went cold, and Dean's body went numb. _'This could not be happening' 'this is not how it was supposed to go.' _Finally coming to his senses, Dean moved through the hallway of teens who's eyes followed his every move solemnly. He felt like he was walking through a cloud of fog, disorienting and scary. Then he heard it, he hadn't really processed it before but it was clear now, he heard the loud shrills of a struggling Sam, trying to get passed the peace keepers to Dean.

"NOO! DEAAN! PLEASE!" he wailed, pushing past the peace keepers grasp, getting caught just before he reached Dean.

"Let him go! Sam go back to your group, go!" Dean half commanded half pleaded. With wide desperate eyes Sam was pushed and shoved back into the congregation of kids.

Dean stiffly walked up to the stage, his face completely stoic. He somehow ended up standing beside Garth, funny, he didn't remember climbing the stairs.

"Allrrighty" Garth said smoothly, trying to breeze over what had just occurred.

"And this year's second tribute is.."

"Sam Winchester?!" Garth sounded utterly surprised, but happy non the less.

Dean's heart stopped and his legs wavered, almost seeing black around his vision.

"No no no no no" Dean mumble softly, because what had just happened? Had they both just been reaped? And that was when Dean realized that there was nothing he could do about it, he couldn't volunteer now. He frantically searched for Sam, finding him walking shakily to the stage, his whole body vibrating. Dean then sought out his father's face, and found it in the outlining crowd, looking just as astonished and scared as everyone.

"Come on up little buddy, it's alright." Garth said while he reached down to lead sam up the stairs and next to Dean. Sam immediately latched on to the back of Dean's shirt, silent tears streaming down his face, neither looked at the other, just tensely standing beside each other.

"I recon you two are brothers, huh?" Garth inquired.

Somehow finding words, Dean quickly and quietly answered, "yes." not looking at Garth.

"Well look at that! Isn't that just the best luck you ever saw?" Garth said, delighted.

This took Dean by surprise and he had a brief moment of shear fury, because luck? really? This wasn't luck, it was the Winchester's worst nightmare.


	3. Any Last Words?

Chapter 3- Any Last Words?

**A/N Okay so I am very sorry about this late late late late chapter, I really have no excuse except for the fact that life has been stressful and i have not really been finding the time to write. Also I went to see MockingJay part 1 a few weeks ago and it was awesome! I think the movies have just continued to keep getting better and i'm very excited for the next one! **

**Anyways, enough blabbering, I don't own the brothers or the Hunger Games world, just using them for my own creative devices.**

The Ceremony was hurriedly wrapped up not long after the reaping and the brothers were swiftly taken into the Hall of Justice to say their last goodbyes. Unfortunately the 10 minutes they allowed for visiting would be spent mostly waiting and worrying miserably alone, since the only people that the boys really care to say much of a goodbye to would be to their father and each other. John decided to see Dean first, since he anticipated that Sam would make it harder to leave, he always was the emotional one. As he entered he saw that Dean was sitting in a red chair that was one of the only pieces of furniture in the room besides the dark brown coffee table that sat beside the chair. He had his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. John prepared himself for what was inevitably coming, a full blown Dean freakout, finally letting go of the meticulously kept composure that he had been keeping.

John proceeded carefully, not knowing exactly what to say. At that moment he desperately wished his wife was there, she always knew what to say and John had never figured out the logistics in it.

"Dean" He tried quietly. However Dean didn't seem to hear him, didn't move a muscle, nor did he even acknowledge the fact that John had entered. When john was ready to try again Dean suddenly looked up, as though all of a sudden realizing he was no longer alone.

"Dad" He said, begging, pleading his father to think of a way to get them out of this situation all in one word. The word tore at John and he closed hid eyes for a moment, because he had nothing, at least nothing remotely plausible to get them out, to keep them safe.

Abruptly, Dean's mood seemed to shift from helpless to angry.

"What th- , how the hell does this happen!" He yelled. The question was unanswerable, and was not really directed at John, but that's who was there and so that's where Dean's anger went.

"I don't know Dean…I.." John cut off, "We could run to the forest, hide there, there would be food that we're perfectly capable of hunting, and there's that stream, and we could-"

"And we'd be dead before we made it out doors" Dean interrupted. "They have about 50 peacekeepers just guarding the building, not to mention the ones we'd meet getting to the fence. We would never even have the chance to try." He said, with an air of finality in his voice.

"No, we won't run for it… We have to go." He concluded. Before John could get a word in Dean was already talking again. "You taught us to protect ourselves, we can hunt, and handle a weapon, and Sam's small but he's tough…he's got to be from our lifestyle, and I'll get em' home even if I have to come home in a pine box to do it, and-"

"Dean, stop" John cut him off there, the last part of Dean's rambling making him cringe. After several seconds of silence Dean spoke again.

"I will get him home, alive, I promise." Dean finished, just as a peacekeeper knocked on the door to let them know that their time was running out.

"Go say goodbye to Sam, he's got to be chewing off his fingers by now" Dean laughed lightly. John just nodded, hugged Dean as tightly as he could and left to find Sam, trying not to think about how that was most likely the last time he will ever see Dean alive again, because he had no doubt that he would try and keep his promise till his very last breath.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unexpectedly, John found his youngest staring out the window, with the face that seemed to express utter confusion. John had expected Sam to be on the floor shaking, or pacing or something but he wasn't, he was just staring out the window, as if trying to decipher one of the worlds unsolved problems.

"What are the chances? seriously what are the odds?" Sam said suddenly, not looking away from the window. Oh, John understood now, Sam had gone to logic, sheer numbers. Perhaps that was always his default in times like this. However John wouldn't know, he wasn't around all that much after their mother died, Dean was the one that took care of Sam then. John had gone into a dark hole of depression, hunting for most of the time and never really mentally there even when he was home. Not knowing what to say, all John could come up with was

"uhh, I don't know Sammy, you're the math whiz" internally cringing at his lame answer. "Look, we don't have much time buddy, just… Come here" Sam walked over to his father. "Remember what I taught you ok? You two can handle yourselves, and you're tough as nails and-"

John was interrupted by Sam slamming his body into John's in a tight hug. Sam pulled away slightly and said "Dad, take care of Ruby okay, I know neither of you like her but I do and I think she deserves a home" John couldn't help but smile at the request, potentially walking to his death and he still want's the stupid cat to be ok.

"I will Sam, I promise." John replied.

"It'll be okay Sammy, it's gonna be okay." John murmured, just before a peace keeper came in ready to separate them. John quickly jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a strange looking gold amulet at the bottom.

"Take this Sam, keep it with you!" John yelled his last few words as the peace keeper forcefully dragged him out of the room. Looking down at the amulet that he did not recognize, Sam curiously rubbed his thumb over the golden horned face, wondering where his father could have possibly gotten it.

**A/N-** **Aaannnd not sure how i feel about this one, but tell me what you think, happy for suggestions or comments! and I know this one is a little short but I haven't updated in a while and I thought that I really needed to.**


	4. On The Railroad To Hell

**A/N- Ok, first of all, thank you so much for the reviews and followers and favourites! you have no idea how much they mean to me. And i will definitely start trying to make the chapters longer and more detailed. And I know it's been awhile but I hope to get more writing done now that my first semester and exams are over. Anyways, I hope that you continue to enjoy! **

**I don't own the boys or the Hunger Games World**

On The Railroad To Hell

Sam and Dean were escorted out of The Hall of Justice and to the train that was waiting to whisk them away quickly and quietly. They stalled as long as they could, dragging their feet, walking at a snail's pace until a peace keeper behind them gave a shove to Dean's back.

"Keep moving, we don't have all day!" He said sternly.

Dean stiffened, but didn't stop walking, just glared straight ahead knowing nothing good would come of him retaliating. He then looked down at Sam, realizing how tired his little brother looked. Sam's eyes were glazed over, his skinny shoulders slouched over his thin frame and he seemed to be dragging his feet more and more by the second. Dean hadn't thought about it before but he was fairly tired as well, the morning's events having an immense strain on both the brothers. He hadn't realized that they had both been on auto pilot for awhile, conserving as much energy as they had left and letting their bodies take over.

Impatient with how the smaller boy seemed to be slowing down even after his previous warning, the peace keeper shoved Sam.

"I said move it!"

Not expecting the sudden action, Sam's eyes shot wide open and he almost did a nose dive straight to the ground, shooting his leg out and catching himself just in time. But before anyone could react, Dean's anger boiled over and he snapped.

"Hey! Don't you touch him!" He screamed out in anger, hitting the peace keeper with a right hook to the jaw and slammed him to the wall. He had had enough for one day, and if anyone thought that they could lay a hand on Sam they sure had another thing coming. Shocked by the by how quickly everything had escalated, Sam stood breathing heavily for just a second. Regaining himself he desperately started grabbing at the now 3 or 4 peace keepers that were trying to pin Dean down.

"Stop it!" He screamed "Stop!"

As the scene continued to escalate, there was suddenly another voice that was heard.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Everyone turned to see District 12's mentor staring at the incident with a look of anger and astonishment on his face. The man's name was Bobby, a tough looking older man who had a scruffy greying beard and a face that conveyed he'd been to hell and back, with tired looking eyes and rough skin. Bobby was also known as a fairly heavy drinker, just another one of District 12's charming aspects, having a drunk for a mentor. However, no one ever blamed or stopped him. One of the reasons probably being that he scared a lot of people, always grumpy, annoyed, frustrated or angry most tended to limit their interactions with him and he with them. Another reason being that he was in the Hunger Games about 40 years or so ago, and no one ever comes back from the hunger games unchanged. Having to kill your peers and possibly friends is horrible enough but Bobby's year was especially gory. The government had released a virus called the Croatoan virus that made tributes turn even more malicious and enhanced their ability to kill in hopes that it would spice up what was turning out to be what was considered a boring year for the games, it's intensity and brutality was unexpected and before the Capitol could get ahold of it again, half the tributes had been savagely and unfairly wiped out. It was quite the scandal until it was swiftly covered up by the capitol, swept under a rug and was "never" talked about again, Bobby was only 18. After coming back from the games Bobby tried to keep as low a profile as possible, marrying a young girl named Karen, who unfortunately died a few years later, leaving Bobby with no one. That's why no one stops him from drinking to his hearts content, because they know that they would be doing the exact same thing if they were in his position.

As the peace keepers were still struggling against Dean, Garth walked up to the scene.

"Ok, ok, he's got the point fellas, and we're on a tight schedule so hows about we all get along so that I can escort these boys to the train huh?" Garth said, with just a hint of authority, Dean was impressed for a split second, not expecting that from Garth, but as always that feeling quickly went away like every other positive feeling he ever had about the capitol people.

"Ya idjits trying to make us late?" Bobby finished. Finally the peace keepers let go of their hold on Dean and went back into formation to take the boys the rest of the way to the train.

Before moving Sam gave Dean a worried look, furrowing his brow. Dean had always felt as though Sam was looking into his mind when he looked at him like that, like Sam could read his thoughts and fix what was wrong, almost like Dean was a math problem. That was one of Sam's gifts, he could almost control peoples emotions by just making a look at them or how he would talk to them, it had always made Dean proud, how captivated people could be by Sam. Because Sam could read people inherently well and seemed to always know what to say to people. Unfortunately he was no stranger to using his intuitive powers against Dean and their father, he had himself wrapped around their fingers and he knew it. _However, his skill would be useful sizing up the other tributes, _Dean thought.

"I'm fine" Dean said quietly, only to Sam and then mouth 'you okay?' to him. Sam only nodded and they continued to the train.

The boys really had no idea of what to expect when they got onto that train, however that didn't stop them from being astonished at what they found. The trains interior was completely filled with decorations from the floor to the ceiling with red and gold floral wallpaper, and red drapes swept over the large windows. The compartments were filled with lavish furniture that matched the walls, big plush looking chairs and couches with dark mahogany stained tables, and on the table in the middle of the room there was delicious looking food, Sam and Dean had never seen so much food in one place before and it made their mouths water just looking at it all. Perfectly browned chicken with some sort of spices, a green salad filled with all sorts of fruits and cheeses, fresh loaves of all different types of bread, and all sorts of little pastries and sweets. Garth interrupted their open mouthed stare of amazement by shoving one of the powder covered pastries into his mouth and saying

"Go ahea' an make yourselves comperball'" he attempted to say as best he could with a full mouth before swallowing. "We'll meet in the dinning room at 2 o'clock sharp you hear? and then we can talk strategy, you know, how y'all wanna present yourselves to your new adoring fans. So go freshen up and put some…uh…nicer clothes on, change rooms are just down that there hall." he finished with a smile and sauntered out to another compartment.

"Well, I guess we know where all the rest of the world's food is huh Sammy? We shoulda become tributes years ago." Dean quipped. However, Sam didn't seem to find the humour in the statement, making only a displeased, tight frown at his brother.

"You think this is a joke?" Sam demanded. "Then again everything always is with you." He ended and turned away.

"Excuse me? don't get nasty just because the situation sucks! I wanted this to happen just as much as you did so cut the crap got it?!" Dean burst, not having any strength left to deal with Sam's mood. The younger brother regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth but being a Winchester, he was too stubborn to apologize and only looked to the ground nodding. Dean closed his eyes as he sighed, if they were going to have any chance of getting through this, they would have to stick together.

"Look, Sammy, it's gonna be us against the world right? So we gotta quit acting like two stubborn brothers and that means some growing up on both our parts." The older brother tried to calm the argument down.

"I can do that…I guess." Sam responded.

"I know you can" Dean agreed while noticing the time on the wall of the train, 1:45. "Now come on bitch we have 15 minutes to get into what ever stupid getup they're gonna make us wear." He finished while he playfully shoved Sam's shoulder. Sam finally cracked a small smile and followed his brother down a corridor to get changed.

"Jerk." He retorted to Dean's insult.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After washing their faces with some cold water and changing out of their too big clothing, the brothers headed back to the compartment that they had first entered. The outfit that was laid out for them was not half as bad as Dean thought it would be, it was just a black fitted t-shirt with beige pants that were on the verge of being dressy, and seemed to be made out of a cotton looking fabric that was softer then the boys had ever felt, probably the most expensive outfit they had ever worn.

"This is pretty plain for something the capitol designed." Dean commented as he walked next to Sam and into the dining compartment.

"Oh those are just the awful things they put ya in to get ya to the stylists, don't y'all worry, ain't no one's gonna see you in those rags, no one in the public that is." Garth replied, again with a huge smile on his face. How was he so happy all of the time? It was actually starting to get eerie. Garth and Bobby were sitting at one side of the dark food covered table waiting for the boys.

"Alright, why don't you go first Dean?" Garth asked.

"First? these are separate?" Dean replied nervously, they were already truing to separate the brothers. "No, i'm not leaving my brother, what's so secret about the little meetings anyway?" He finished.

Garth looked perplexed for a second, not sure if he even had an answer to the question, he settled with "Well, it's tradition that each tribute be prepared sepra….."

"The two of you just sit down would ya?" Bobby cut Garth off. Garth gave in with a sigh and motioned to the table for the boys to sit. "I guess we're just gonna willy nilly our way to the games then, if custom ain't gonna be followed." Garth said under his breath, but Bobby didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't care.

Bobby started off, he seemed almost bored and that annoyed Dean. "So we gotta come up with some way to get people to like you idjits, if people like you then they sponsor you if they sponsor you then your lives in the games might just be a little bit more comfortable." Bobby sounded like he had given this speech a thousand times before. Actually he had, he had been District 12's only mentor for years, longer than Dean or Sam had been alive. It must have been hard, seeing every single kid that you were to take care of die every single year.

"Comfortable?" Sam finally spoke up, and Garth cut in.

"yeah, we can send ya stuff like food n' weapons" He responded. "So anyways, I was thinkin' something cutesy for Sam, play off his size ya know? and something charming for you Dean, make y'all the pair no sponsor could resist."

"I don't do cute!" Sam said defensively, eyes wide at the thought of portraying himself as what he considered weak.

"You're gonna have to if you don't wanna starve, or freeze to death or something in the arena because you were too caught up in your own damn pride! and you know what else.." Bobby exploded.

"Alright!" Dean interrupted. "Sam look at it logically, you like to do that right?" Sam nodded. "Well if we do the crap that's planned for us then people will think we're weak pretty boys that won't last the first 10 minutes."

"Exactly! Why would we want that?"

"Becaauuusee, if we look weak they underestimate us and then we have the upper hand, we could sideline um, and a good chicken leg or two wouldn't hurt during the games." Dean finished.

Bobby, Garth and the boys continued to talk and plan what kind of campaign they were going to set up. They talked until everyone's but Garth's eyes were glazed over and no one could listen any longer. Finally finishing up, Garth seemed pleased to have some sort of game plan but what that game plan was, Dean couldn't tell you, he had stopped listening about half an hour into the conversation, fortunately the discussion seemed to be over and Garth then stood up and looked out the window excitedly.

"Golly we're almost there!" He exclaimed, At least one person was happy about this, because both Sam and Dean's stomachs twisted at Garth's gleeful statement.

**A\N- There it is finally! the longest chapter yet, if you have any suggestions or thoughts go ahead and tell me :)**


	5. Glitz n' Glamour Fashion Fame

**A/N- Another one up! very late but up! I hope you enjoy this one, I kinda got a little stuck in the middle with a little bit of writers block but I got it done, yay!**

**I don't own supernatural or the hunger games, or their characters and settings.**

Glitz n' Glamour Fashion Fame.

Once the brothers arrived at the Capitol they were whisked away to their stylist, to their dismay, separately. There was no arguing allowed about the subject and that was that, _and besides, how long would this stylist thing really take anyway right? _This was Dean's last thought before he was forced into a cold metal chair in an oddly lit blank white room, he thought for a minute that he was going to be interrogated. That is until a team of strange, scratch that, capitol looking people walked in and without saying a word, started washing Dean's hair and face, cutting his hair and clipping his nails, Dean fought them off as best as he could, however his efforts were in vain when an the oldest woman of the team gave him a hard slap across the back of the head and told him to sit still with a strange accent. Dean relented his struggles after that. This continued for about half an hour and then the team left just as silently as they came, leaving Dean confused and slightly mortified by the experience. Then after waiting there for a few minutes, a tough looking woman walked in. She was not tough looking as in she looked aged or worn by hard labour, more like she was the type of person that would not put up with anyone's crap. She had brown hair that was cut in a pixie hair-do, funny, most capitol people had ridiculous amounts of hair and hair extensions. She wore a brown leather jacket with a fur collar and gold trimming outlining the seams of the jacket, with tight fitting dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt and combat boots to top off the look. As soon as she entered she took the chair right in front of Dean and stared at him for just a second. Dean stared back, not about to let some stylist lady intimidate him. She then put on a cheery smile reached out to shake Deans hand and said

"Hi, i'm district 12's stylist, name's Jody Mills." She said it in a strangely warm way, almost motherly, like she was talking to her distraught child. "I heard you gave my team a hard time."

"Yeah well you gotta worn a guy next time you plan to violate his right to not be forcefully primped." Dean retorted whit fully. Jody just smiled,

"Had a feeling i'd like you." She said.

"You don't know me." Dean said back, annoyed.

"Well, I feel like I know you, your brother can be quite the chatter box when you get him going. Talks a whole lot about you." Dean's heart tightened at that, and he almost smiled, he had never figured out how to shut the little geek up.

"You talked to my brother?"

"Yes, he's a real sweetie, stubborn though, he would not let me lay a hand on that head o' hair he's got." Jody scoffed, while she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. Dean outwardly laughed at that, yeah, that was definitely his Sam, strangely protective of his hair.

"Anyway, Let's get you into your 'get up' for parade this evening." She said, giving Dean a knowing look at the phrase 'get up'. He rolled his eyes at the taunting. _Sammy I swear, _He thought, knowing Sam was the culprit of Jody's knowledge of what Dean had previously called their outfits. Although, if Sam felt comfortable with Jody, Dean trusted her.

Neither Dean nor Sam had expected the costume Jody had designed. Most of the time, District 12 were dressed up in tacky orange jumpsuits or overalls, with no creativity or frankly, attractiveness. What Sam and Dean were wearing were far from tacky, they were black suits that looked like thousands of freshly cut coal blocks stuck together, that shone and sparkled differently with every movement. They fit snugly in just the right places, without showing embarrassingly too much, and when Jody turned the suits on something happened that scared Dean for second. Sparks, like small lightning bolts jumped through the suits, moving from coal piece to coal piece.

"Are they supposed to do that?!" Dean jumped up surprised. He thought that they might be malfunctioning.

"Yes, the bolts are supposed to represent the energy that the coal District 12 mines brings us." Jody stood back grinning, admiring her work. "Now quit jumping around and look in the mirror."

Dean turned,the suits looked incredible, shining and shocking, they looked….electrifying. Both brothers looked and felt powerful, like they had some sort of electric power and it was indescribably captivating. There was silence in the room, the room that now contained both of Jody's teams, Jody, Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Garth, everyone just staring at the dazzling apparel. That is until Garth realized the time.

"Golly, look at the time, come on people we're"

"On a tight schedule we know." Bobby finished.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Dean were taken to a large room filled with jet black chariots attached to tall charcoal black horses who looked big enough to pull a building. They stomped their hooves and thrashed their enormous heads around, ready to do their job and pull their tributes along the stretch of silver brick runway lined with cheering capitol people.

"Yoohoo! over here!" Garth called, waving his hands in the air. The brothers walked over to where their escort, mentor and stylist all stood, each with contrasting facial expressions. Bobby looked like he was in a bad mood, what was new? However he almost looked suspicious as well, looking around at each and everyone of the other tributes that we're waiting in the large room just as Sam and Dean were. He looked like he was scrutinizing their every movement, trying to get a feel for them. Whether he was scoping them for possible allies or if he just wanted to have an estimate at how long his tributes had this year before their inevitable death Dean didn't know, nor did he want to. Jody looked excited, ready to see the reactions to her creative genius, or so she hoped they would see it as creative genius. Garth just looked happy as always, he was almost bouncing with enthusiasm with a huge ear to ear grin on his face.

"Alrighty, up up up into the chariots, lets get this show on the road." Garth said just as Sam and Dean got close enough to hear him.

"Now hold on we're District 12, we got us some time. Now I want you to really kiss up to the crowd out there, wave, smile, do whatever the heck it is that would make you two idjits look charming."

"Ooo, blow kisses to um', they'll go crazy for that" Garth added.

"What? I don't do 'air kisses' ok? not for a million bucks." Dean cut in, he knew he would probably need to put on a show but not that big of one. Just then they were calling for everyone to be prepared to go out.

"Look just smile big and don't look bored, oh and remember you-" Jody's voice was overpowered by intense cheering and earsplitting screaming of the crowd, as the first few districts went out. Before Sam or Dean could ask her what she had just said, their horses started moving and they were pulled out of the gigantic now open doors, out to the thousands of excited capitol people.

The brothers were thrown back, as the horses picked up speed. As soon as the brother's chariot came out to reveal their dazzling costumes, the crowd went wild, not expecting something so awe inducing from the usually disappointing district. Dean's heart was beating a million times a minute. He quickly looked down a Sam, who was just looking straight ahead, motionless as a statue. Everything happened so quickly and before they knew it they were surrounded by screaming 'fans' and their faces were being broadcasted on huge screens on either side of the isles. And they looked worried, scared even. However Dean's brain froze, every instruction just given to him completely forgotten, consumingly disoriented by the sheer number of people and the volume of their cheers. Then, just as Dean thought his heart was going to give out, Sam grabbed his hand. Dean looked over, Sam's face had a big smile plastered on it and he was waving eagerly at the crowd. Sam leaned in slightly, and quietly said

"give em' the smile Dean" And he knew exactly what smile Sam was talking about. The smile the Dean used when ever he was trying to pick some girl up, or get himself out of trouble, after which Sam would role his eyes at his brother's shamelessness. And suddenly, Dean's brain locked in on something to focus on, so he did as his brother said and smiled, even winking at some of the ladies in the crowd, to which they would always gasp, faint or both. However, Sam never let go of Dean's hand, not until the parade was over.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the parade of tributes, Sam and Dean were taken to the room they would be staying in until the games. And as soon as they walked in their mouths dropped to the floor. Never had they seen such a beautiful room, or so much food for that matter, not even on the train. The room looked like something from one of their school textbooks, from when they learned of monarchy, kings and queens and their lavish lifestyles. There were two two story windows filling the room with natural light, plush couches and chairs made from expensive looking woods and the softest of the soft fabrics. And even though there was an insane amount of sunlight, there were enough lights in the room to make up for the natural light at night, even a crystal chandelier probably bigger than their house back in 12 hanging over the glass dinning table, which was all set up for dinner. A entire pig sat in the middle of the table, cooked to a perfect brown-pink colour with steam still coming off of it, and as if that wasn't enough meat there were several turkeys and chicken circling the pig, accompanied by bowls upon bowls or colourful sauces, salads and freshly cooked breads. Dean heard Sam's stomach growl loudly, alerting him to the fact that he had not eaten in quite a long time and was most likely very hungry.

"Sammy, go eat something." Dean encouraged. However Sam didn't move, it didn't feel right to him, when he knew that this table could feed most of District 12. Knowing Sam's train of thought Dean bent down beside him and spoke quiet enough that no one but Sam could hear him.

"Buddy, I know what your thinking, but starving here won't help anyone, not you, or me, or anyone back home ok? go stuff your face." Dean finished, giving Sam a light push towards the table. Sam hesitantly walked toward the table. The cause of District 12's poverty was becoming more and more evident, and Dean was becoming more and more enraged, how many friends did he know whose families starved because of the food shortage in12? Heck, Sam would probably be dead right now too if it wasn't for his and his father's illegal hunting outside of the fence. He shuddered at the thought, as he walked over to the table to sit beside Sam, who had been patiently waiting for him to come and eat as well.

**A/N- Okay, I think I really like this chapter, I know it's a little shorter than the last one but I thought that I should end it there. I hope you enjoyed and if your did or if you have any critiques or suggestions go ahead and write a review, I love hearing from you guys!**


	6. Apologies

I am so sorry about my absence from this story. I know I am taking ridiculous amounts of time to get these posted and I hope you can forgive me. It was never my intention to neglect this story but this semester in school has been much harder and more stressful than I expected, and I'm finding it hard to find the time. However, school is almost out (yay!) and I hope to be writing more after that. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am still here, and still intending to continue this, so I again I am sorry and I hope that you continue to be interested even after the author is taking forever!


	7. Making Bonds and Breaking Bonds

Making Bonds and Breaking Bonds

The next morning was the start of their allotted training time. The boys woke up and put on their training outfits, which were fairly simple. It was just a black t-shirt that fit both brothers just tight enough without being uncomfortable and a had '12' printed on the back with grey pants track pants.

"Slightly less flamboyant, not what I was expecting." Dean commented, looking himself up and down. Then he looked at Sam, it was almost strange to see him in clothing that didn't hang off of his lanky frame being 3 sizes too big. Almost everything Sam ever wore had been a hand me down from Dean, and he was a much larger build at Sam's age.

Sam and Dean ate breakfast, and were escorted onto an elevator that would take them to the training centre. Sam was being unusually quiet, not saying more than a "good morning" since breakfast.

"Sam, you ok? You're usually talking my ears off by now." Dean asked, poking Sam in the stomach. Sam just pushed the hand away and said he was fine. Then Bobby, who had remained quiet until then spoke up.

"Alright boys listen up, I want you to sort um' today."

"Sort um'?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, who you want to ally with, and trust me you **will **want an ally, who's gonna be easy, and who you'll want to steer clear of until the end." Dean hated the second part because he knew exactly what Bobby meant, which tributes were the weak ones and could be picked off quickly… He took a deep breath because hey, Bobby was right. They couldn't go into this blind, not with everything that was at risk, they had to have some sort of game plan.

"I can do that.. we can do that." Sam spoke up. Both brothers swallowed, it was starting, now becoming more real then before, it was all starting. Everyone in the elevator stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

Walking up to the doors that led to the training centre, Bobby stopped the boys, grabbing their arms.

"Just something before you go in, don't give em' everything you got, we need some tricks up our sleeve for the arena, ok?"

"Yes sir." Dean sighed

"Don't show off. Got it boss man." He finished as they walked through the doors.

"Don't be idjits!" Bobby yelled after them.

The centre was huge, every thing you could possibly learn about surviving in every climate known to man could be learned there. Sam and Dean had most of the defensive skills down, learning it from their father at a very young age. So they decided to start with something they were less familiar with, like fire building. Walking over to the station they noticed a petite blond girl working away at her own fire. Dean decided it was best to send Sam in first so he nudged Sam forward.

"Sammy, do that puppy dog thing you do, warm her up." Sam walked over to her, wide eyed, trying to look as innocent as possible. He flopped down beside her and started fiddling with the provided kindling and logs, making a teepee, which subsequently crumbled to the ground in his attempt. She looked over, eyed him and turned back around.

"You're doing it wrong." She commented.

"Could you show me?" Sam asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Just ask the instructor" she said, annoyed. Sam looked down, and chewed on his lip, and looked back up, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She sighed, "Alright kid just one time and you're on your own." He flashed her a Winchester side smile and turned back toward his crumpled mess.

"Alright, put this here, and this one under it so it'll stay up, and put the smaller stuff at the bottom to light, got it?" She finished her fast explanation. As she continued to make Sam's fire she said something Sam didn't expect

"God, you're just a kid, you shouldn't be here." Never looking him in the eye.

"None of us should be here, we're all kids." He responded. The girl raised her eyebrows at the unexpectedly mature response.

"Besides, I'm not alone, I have my brother." He continued, nodding his head toward Dean, who was at the poisonous plant station. Looking back every once and awhile, keeping an eye on Sam. The girl looked over her shoulder at the slightly older boy. She had heard of the brothers, how they got reaped together, her mentor had made her watch all of the reapings, getting a 'scope' on her competition, she had felt bad for them. Especially when they called the younger one's name, the older brother went sheet white.

"Name's Sam" He said, continuing to fix his fire.

"Is it?" The girl responded, raising her eyebrows sarcastically. Sam waited, hoping she would give her name. A few minutes later she spoke again.

"Jo" She said. "Name's Jo"

Sam could tell she was reluctant, not an inherently trusting person. Then again who would be here? However Sam liked her, they continued to talk for a few more minutes before Sam called Dean over. Dean came over and sat next to Sam. Knowing Jo's name wasn't something that she willingly gave out Sam didn't introduce her with her name, waiting for her to make that decision.

"Sorry, is it bothering you?" Dean asked, referring to Sam. Dean got a jab to the stomach in response from Sam, which he dodged easily. The way Sam and Dean teased each other made Jo think of her co-tribute, Ash, who was currently at the spear station. He was like a brother to her, so she felt like she understood how the brothers were feeling. All three talked for about 30 minutes before there was a lull in conversation.

"You want to ally right? that's why you're over here." Jo said, the boys just looked at each other and back at Jo.

"Yeah" she said, nodding. "Well, me and Ash ain't really the allying type, Sorry. Now if you'll excuse me I have actual training to do for this big game thing that I'm in soon." Sam and Dean just looked at each other, confused by the turn of events and Jo's sudden change of heart.

"Well guess that's that then. C'mon Sammy, we're waisting our time, lets get some 'actual training' in." Dean said, putting actual training in air quotations, imitating Jo. They decided to finish off their training day in the most crowded station, the shooting range. Sam and Dean probably being the first and second best shots in this place decided it was best not to show everyone their illegal skill and pretended to have a hard time with the guns.

"Hey, the guns are for grown ups, maybe you should go back to your finger painting and nap time before you hurt somebody!" Yelled one of the tributes, Azazel. Not a few days into the games and he had already made a reputation for himself, as a mean, rude, manipulative, nasty kid. If you could call him that, a kid, he was in his last year of the games being 18 almost 19. He was a volunteer, just like all of the careers. Being from district 2 he was all too eager to throw the poor thing who got reaped off the stage and take all of the 'glory' for himself. Even in district 2 he was known to be horrible, and that was saying something. However, he had powerful parents that were able to get him the extra (illegal) training to prepare him for the games. And prepared he was, being a bulky, broad, skilled and very lethal opponent. Sam and Dean tried to ignore him as best they could, he had been heckling them for awhile now and Dean wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself back. Just as Dean was on his last nerve and was about to go and give Azazel a piece of his mind (against Sam's protests) he turned and almost ran into a small girl whizzing past him.

"s'cuse me, just on my way to show you losers how it's done." She said smugly, picking up a gun and loading it. She was small, about the same size as Sam, with red hair reaching just past her shoulders. she raised the gun took a breath in and shot 3 times, Dean not expecting much turned and slowly approached, taking a closer look at the target, only to realize all 3 bullets hit the target in the head, only centimetres apart. Needless to say Sam and Deans mouths were hanging wide open, she had definitely gotten their attention. Then the girl turned her head, and with a smirk on her face said

"Names Charlie, nice to meet ya."

**A/N- Ok I know its shorter than usual but I felt so terrible about not updating that I really needed to put another chapter up, even if it is shorter. Again thank you so much for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**


End file.
